Good Girl
by garekinclong
Summary: Sebagai anak yang baik, sebaiknya ia menangis di rumah saja.—Onesided!Narumi. Drabble.


Sejak Yui bertemu dengan pemuda itu, entah mengapa batinnya berkata untuk selalu mendekatinya.

Sejak Yui berkenalan dengan pemuda itu, entah mengapa ia senang mendapat teman satu penderitaan.

Sejak Yui berteman dengan pemuda itu, entah mengapa rasanya nyaman.

Sangat nyaman. Sampai-sampai anggapannya berubah.

.

.

.

**[ Good Girl ]**

**Ao Haru Ride ****/ ****アオハライド**© Sakisaka Io

**This fic **©garekinclong

**Note/Warning**: Onesided!Narumi. Drabble. A bit OOC (mungkin). Pay attention for typo(s). Latarnya sewaktu Kou sama Narumi masih satu sekolah pas SMP. Etc.

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

"Hei, Kou-chan. Kupikir cowok-cowok sepertimu seharusnya sudah memiliki orang yang disukai."

Yui menyeruput jus buah dalam kemasan dengan santai. Iris matanya menatap langit-langit kelas.

"Kaupikir?"

"Ya."

Kou masih sibuk menulis jurnal kelas. Tangannya bergelut dengan pulpen, begitu luwes saat menulis.

"Hahaha! Kau sangat rajin, eh?" Jus buah tersebut habis dalam hitungan menit, bungkusnya diremas Yui dan ia beranjak bangkit dari kursi di depan bangku Kou untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampah di sudut kelas.

"Kalau bukan karena ancaman membersihkan seluruh toilet lelaki, memang iya."

"Pfft."

**Plung!** Dalam jarak kurang dari 50 cm, Yui berhasil memasukannya dengan pas. Bak pemain basket salah gaul.

"_Naa_, Kou-chan. Beritahu aku!"

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi. Tentang 'cowok-cowok sepertimu seharusnya sudah memiliki orang yang disukai'."

Kou terdiam.

Yui menunggu jawaban.

"Narumi. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menyalin catatan ke dalam jurnal kelas."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

"Lalu mengapa kau masih di sini? Kupikir kita tidak membuat janji untuk pergi ke rumah sakit bersama."

Gembungan pipi Yui membulat, "Tapi..."

"Kupikir kau bisa berangkat ke sana duluan tanpaku."

Kou masih menomorsatukan buku jurnal kelas sebagai atensi. Telinganya sendiri menangkap setiap suara yang terdengar. Memang pikirannya agak pecah saat diajak mengobrol Yui, tetapi itu bukan halangan yang berat.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan menunggumu."

Yui kembali duduk di depan Kou.

Guratan demi guratan menyita perhatian Yui. Tulisan Kou rapih, mungkin itu sebabnya Kou dipilih untuk menulis jurnal kelas. Seingat Yui, ada petugas piket perempuan hari ini. Mungkin karena kalah saing dalam hal menulis, ia menyerahkan tugasnya kepada Kou?

_Ya ampun._

Yui tertawa pelan.

"Kau menertawakan tulisanku, Narumi?"

"Tahu saja."

Karena mereka berdua saling mengenal, pasti mereka saling mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini.

Namun, Yui sama sekali berharap bahwa Kou tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam percintaan. Sebaya dengan menyukai seseorang.

Atau kalau bisa, Kou menyukainya.

'_Ada pepatah bahwa perempuan dan lelaki tak selamanya bisa menjadi sahabat. Ya. Atas dasar itu aku menyukai Kou-chan_.'

'_Dan untuk itu aku harus tahu bagaimana perasaan Kou-chan terhadapku_.'

Kepalan tangan Yui mengerat, pipinya memerah bagai apel merah segar.

"Umm, mungkin _senpai_ yang mengikuti klub _cheerleader_? Mereka _yahud-yahud_, 'kan?"

"...Narumi _saa_. Kau ini beneran perempuan?"

"Hah?"

Decihan Kou menggema sejenak.

"Apa itu yahud? Jadi kau mengerti perasaan para lelaki saat melihat Klub _Cheerleader_ tampil?"

Yui membelalakkan matanya. "A-Apa!? Jadi benar-benar seorang _senpai_ yang kausukai!?"

"Tidak. Dan kau harus tahu bagaimana tipikal laki-laki. Mereka memiliki perasaan yang berbeda dalam hal 'nafsu' dan 'cinta'."

"Oh begitu..."

Yui bungkam sejenak.

Bukankah barusan Kou mengatakan sesuatu yang bijak? Dan berhubungan dengan 'pengalaman dalam percintaan'?

"T-Tunggu. Apakah telingaku yang bermasalah atau kau sungguh-sungguh mengatakan sesuatu yang bijak?"

"Kau mengejekku? Sudahlah. Lupakan."

'_Jadi Kou-chan benar-benar mengucapkannya_...'

Mendadak, perasaan Yui berkata lain. Merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Namun pikiran positifnya menepis segala perasaan negatif itu.

"Mungkin _senpai_ dari klub sastra yang berambut hitam panjang itu? Bukankah dia sangat menarik? Pintar, berbakat, dan cantik!"

"Oh. Aku bukannya bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekkannya, tapi menurutku dia tak menarik. Maksudku, dalam hal percintaan seperti yang kau tanyakan."

Yui memiringkan kepala. "Kok bisa?"

"Perempuan yang tergolong sempurna di mata lelaki seperti dia hanya membuat tertekan bagi para lelaki. Seperti bagaimana para lelaki dimusuhi oleh teman-temannya hanya karena berpacaran dengan perempuan itu. Juga, pastinya dia dianggap sebagai siswa teladan yang diharuskan mendapat pasangan yang sempurna pula. Jadi kebanyakan para lelaki hanya bisa kagum diam-diam padanya."

"Kou-chan... Aku bertanya apakah kausuka padanya atau tidak, bahkan jika kagum diam-diam pun tidak masalah."

'_Ah, apakah baru saja aku mengatakan 'tidak masalah'?_'

Yui menyesal karena tidak berpikir dua kali sebelum berucap.

"Tidak."

Dan senang karena mendengar jawaban Kou.

"Ya ampun Kou-chan. Aku benar-benar heran dengan seleramu dalam menyukai seseorang. Jangan-jangan lelaki!?"

"Jangan bercanda. Aku masih normal."

"Haha, pastinya."

Yui mengintip pekerjaan Kou. Sepertinya masih lama.

"Kau pasti jenuh menungguku. Sudah kubilang bukan, untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit duluan?"

"Uhh tapi—"

**Ring ring!**

Bunyi ponsel Yui memotong perkataan Yui. Dengan sigap ia ambil ponsel yang diselipkan di tas.

"Oh, dari rumah sakit. Sepertinya penting."

"Angkat saja."

Yui pergi keluar kelas untuk mengangkat panggilan.

"Halo, dengan Narumi Yui."

["_Nona Narumi Yui? Kami dari pihak rumah sakit ingin membicarakan tentang ayah Anda_."]

"Oh, baiklah. Saya akan segera ke sana."

**PIP**

Yui sedikit menyalahkan pihak rumah sakit karena belum sempat mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan awal yang dilontarkannya.

"_Anoo_, Kou-chan. Aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit dahulu."

"Nn, baiklah."

Sebelum sempat Yui berbalik arah untuk beranjak pergi, Kou memanggil namanya.

"Narumi."

"Ah?"

Dan baru kali ini Kou menatap matanya setelah terfokus oleh buku jurnal. Serta senyuman yang tercipta oleh kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Aku menyukai seorang gadis yang pernah membuatku lupa belajar. Mungkin saja sekarang ia membenciku karena aku tak menepati janji.

"Tapi aku tak pernah membencinya."

"...O-Oh."

"Nah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Yui mulanya berjalan pelan. Setelah semakin jauh dari ruang kelas, ia mempercepat langkahnya dan berlari.

Lari dari perasaan menyedihkan yang baru saja tercipta.

Apa yang batinnya rasakan benar-benar terjadi.

Kou menyukai orang lain.

Bukan dirinya.

Yui ingin menangis. Tetapi ini masih di luar rumah.

Sebagai anak yang baik, sebaiknya ia menangis di rumah saja.

* * *

**a/n**: KARENA GUE SHIPPER KOU X FUTABA YOOO HAHAHAHAHA #jahat. Btw ini ceritanya nggak berdasarkan plot canon oke.

Kalau ada kesalahan kata dan kekurangan mohon dimaafkan (_ _)

.

.

.

**Sign, ffn user garekinclong**


End file.
